


Transience

by whisper_norbury



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, BotFA, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Childhood, Coffee, Death, Drabble, Drinking, Dwarf, Embarrassment, Familial Relationships, Fire, Flowers, Gen, Pipeweed, Post Battle of the Five Armies, Sharing beds, Short One Shot, Telling Stories, VERY Short Stories, Walking, Wordcount: 100, Writing, Young Bilbo, Young Dwarves, Young Fíli and Kíli, battle of the five armies, everybody lives au, sleeping, writer problems
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-02-13 19:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisper_norbury/pseuds/whisper_norbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 100-word Hobbit drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relics (drama)

**Author's Note:**

> All the drabbles I post on here will be gen/non-shipping. If you would like to read my shipper drabbles, you can find them here:
> 
> [Bagginshield](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4371278/chapters/9921137)  
> [Kiliel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4370963/chapters/9920297)  
> [Figrid](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4370498/chapters/9919259)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 100  
> Characters: Bofur, Oin  
> Pairing: None  
> Warnings: None

The marching feet of many Men have turned up the soil, bringing relics to the surface — items lost when the exiles took this path from Erebor.

Bofur lowers himself to a knee, brushing aside some dirt. He lifts something and holds it out to Oin, who smiles faintly, then softly shakes his head. He turns the stone figure over in his hand. A small toy, dropped years ago by a dwarf child as he fled the burning mountain.

He would be grown now, maybe with children of his own. But would he ever give his own child a toy dragon?


	2. Breathing (drama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 100  
> Characters: Bofur (POV), Fíli, Kíli  
> Pairings: None  
> Warnings: None

Kíli's eyes are closed, his breathing loud. Fíli rests beside him, trying to catch his own breath. It's been a long march, and even I must fight for air, though I haven't the extra exertion of helping an ailing brother along.

I have tried to help. I've offered Kíli my arm several times, but each time Fíli would tell me that he could support his brother for a little while longer… just a little while longer.

Kíli breathes faster as the pain returns. His brother reaches out, resting a hand on his chest. As Kíli's breath slows, Fíli's breath falters.


	3. The Road (drama)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 100  
> Characters: Oin (POV), Kíli, Fíli  
> Pairings: None  
> Warnings: None

They've never walked this road before — they hadn't even been born when Smaug came. And now they are walking it together. The elder helping the younger, trying to keep him from stumbling.

It's much like Gloin and I used to support each other. Of course, usually our support was mutual, and was needed only after a long night of drinking.

No, their support is mutual, as well.

Fíli is helping his little brother to walk, and Kíli is holding up a young king who is traveling a strange road, on his way to rule a kingdom he has never seen.


	4. Flowers For Boggins (humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 100  
> Characters: Fíli, Kíli  
> Pairings: None  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Humor!

"Why would you bring him flowers?" asked Fíli, laughing.

Kíli shrugged. "Hobbits like them, don’t they?"

"Where’d you get that idea?"

"From that fellow at the Bywater market."

"What fellow?"

"The one at… the flower stand."

"That was a lass, Kíli."

"But he… _she_ had hair on his… on _her_ feet!"

"They all do. And no beards."

"…Makes them hard to tell apart."

"That it does."

"Are we sure Boggins is a man, Fíli?"

"Gandalf called him ‘Mister’."

"Well, do you think _he_ likes flowers?"

"Who? Gandalf?"

"No, Boggins."

"I couldn’t say."

"…Maybe just one daisy, then?"

"Maybe just one."


	5. Three In A Bed (humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 100  
> Characters: Bofur, Bilbo  
> Pairings: None  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Humor!

"Oh, yes..." said Bofur, laughing. "Bifur grew up with us after his ma died. It was quite a crowded situation, too."

"A lot of mouths to feed?" Bilbo asked.

"Well, there's that." Bofur took another drink of mead. "But also that we had to share a bed with Bombur. Just imagine!"

"Did you get pushed to the floor a lot?"

"Ah, no! I got squashed in the middle. But that wasn't the worst of it."

"What was?"

"Oh, the worst thing was that we had a bed wetter... and it took me twelve years to figure out it was _me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With love to my dad, rest his soul, who told me the same thing when he described sleeping with his five brothers :)


	6. Brother (drama / character death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 100  
> Characters: Fíli, Kíli (both implied, not mentioned)  
> Pairings: None  
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tie-in with my long fic, [Standing-Stone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2168307/chapters/4741860). Minor spoilers for that story ahead.

Keep me in your memory, Brother.

Remember when we'd play all day, then sneak out of bed to play again. Remember for us both, now that my own memory has faded.

Hold me in your heart, Brother.

Hold me until the mountains fall and the forests wither and the seas dry. Hold to all the things we have seen, and those that I never will.

Carve my name in stone, Brother.

And when at last your days grow short and your hair grows silver and your eyes grow dull, they will carve our names together, as we have always been.


	7. Strong Drink (humor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 100  
> Characters: Fíli, Kíli, Tauriel  
> Pairings: None  
> Warnings: None
> 
> Everyone Lives AU Humor!

"You should have known better," Fíli said to his brother. "You really should have."

Kíli nodded. He knew that Elves could handle pretty much any drink -- from ale to wine to mead. But _this_? He shouldn't even have offered it to Tauriel.

"I blame Bilbo," he said innocently. " _He_ brought it."

"But _you_ gave it to her."

They jumped as Tauriel ran near and turned a cartwheel just in front of them. Then she ran off, giggling and skipping.

Fíli shook his head. "I guess we should add Hobbit coffee to the list of drinks never to serve to Elves."


	8. Stowaway (humor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 100  
> Characters: Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli  
> Pairing: None  
> Warnings: None

Fíli and Kíli laughed, and Bilbo's cheeks reddened.

The young Dwarves had just told him how, some forty years before, they had been trying to sneak a bit of pipeweed from the back of a wagon that had come to Ered Luin from Hobbiton. To their surprise, a young Hobbit lad was hiding amongst the barrels, and he'd told them that he was on his first ever _adventure_. 

They had then secretly given him food and water for his return trip, and though they'd never learned his name...

"Very interesting!" said Bilbo, then he cleared his throat and turned away.


	9. Characterization (humor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 100  
> Characters: Bilbo, Ori  
> Pairing: None  
> Warnings: None

"This isn’t as easy as I thought it would be," said Ori dejectedly, setting his quill in the inkwell. 

"Writing seldom is," Bilbo told him. "And you’re truly brave to make a novel your first real foray into fiction." 

"Have you any advice to make it easier?" 

"Only to try and get to know your characters. Learn what they like, what they hate, their favorite foods, their motivations, what they do for fun… anything really. What do you know about them?" 

Ori scratched his chin and began studying the paper before him. "So far, only that they sigh a lot."


End file.
